


Profile of your heart

by SnowAngel_Prompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Bodyguard, Boys In Love, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gladnis, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Insomnia, Inspector Ignis, Inspector specs, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Profiler - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Rich kid Noctis, Sexual Content, promptis AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAngel_Prompto/pseuds/SnowAngel_Prompto
Summary: Noctis is targeted by an uncomfortable stalker, or is there more to it than that? His father worries and hires one of the best investigators in town. Ignis Scientia quickly realizes that this case goes far beyond a stubborn fan. Noctis, on the other hand, is not very cooperative and is annoyed by the many strangers around him and by his personal protection Gladiolus. Maybe it was a good idea after all to include the blonde newbie in the case, to whom Noctis can open his heart bit by bit.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey together
> 
> In fact, the motivation grabbed me to finally write a longer fanfiction again. As you will notice, the narrator changes every now and then. So that it is not confusing, I have marked the sections beforehand. As mentioned in the description, this AU is about a criminal case, but the main focus is on the development of the relationship levels. Therefore do not be disappointed if the investigation steps are not described in the smallest detail. Let's just trust Inspector Scientia;)
> 
> Have fun while reading!

Prolog

It was 11 p.m. when a call came in at the detective office of the Insomnias police station. A call that caused a stir and was not forwarded to this office for nothing. As so often, Ignis Scientia had decided that evening to finally call it a day on time. To drink a glass of wine in his favorite pub and later enjoy a good book in his apartment. But these simple projects all too often went down the drain and this evening was no exception. He probably had to attribute this to himself, because his conscientious, meticulous work and his incredibly good comprehension quickly made him one of the best profiler of Insomnia despite his 32 years. Fame and money played no role for the young man. He had always been hardworking and reliable, quickly got on his own two feet and had to take responsibility. Leisure time has always been rare for him. This bothered him more than he really realized. And now it became apparent that this situation would not change anytime soon. Most of the cases that landed on his desk were connected with serial offenders that no one could figure out or with influential people who were not satisfied with a "simple" police operation. It was similar this time, too, only Ignis was not yet aware that the new case would be particularly challenging for him, and not just on a professional level.

It was the son of a rather influential man. Something like that happened before and not often it ended up with the rich little sons getting into conflict with some dealers and spending all their money on cocaine and women. Such cases were tiresome and only ended up on his desk through the client's fame and money. This time, however, his client was one size bigger. Regis Lucis Caelum himself asked for help. This man owned a number of companies and he was known throughout Insomnia for using his fortune to set up social institutions and support projects like no one else in his position. He made it into the media regularly and the police work had often received a helping financial injection, too. Ignis didn't care about status and reputation, but he couldn't deny that he always had a deep respect for this man. Now it was less about him than about his son, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Scientia wrote down the name with a few notes that were to be found out about him. He didn't really know that Regis had a son, but on careful consideration it occurred to him that he was mentioned in one or the other article. The investigator immediately started his online research, but unlike other young men, Noctis didn't seem to be really active on social media. He surely had enough wealth to show off for others. That this was obviously not the case made the whole thing more interesting for Ignis.

“He has been receiving pictures and letters for weeks. We initially classified it as stalking, which I think is scary enough. However, these ... well ... gifts got more and more bizarre. I would ask you very much for an assessment ", so the matter was brought to him. Apparently nothing special. Everyday business. He wished so much that he could just hand over these cases to get some breathing space. But maybe this was a good opportunity to take the newbie with him. Ignis made a mental note to call Prompto Argentum as soon as possible. First thing in the morning, but now it was clearly too late. He ran both hands over his face and put the new file in his closet. The Caelum case would hopefully be closed quickly.

* * *

Noctis stared grumpy out the window. It rained. That wasn't the reason for his bad mood, however. He was about to receive visitors. Visitors he hadn't asked for. Some investigators his father hired. Just because some creep thought he was pestering him with creepy photos and letters. He was disgusted, yes. But if he just ignored it long enough - he thought it would stop by itself. He tried to suppress the queasy feeling in his stomach area. He hated it when such a fuss was made about him. There were always girls who had annoyed him and couldn't give up. At some point Noctis had set its only social media account to private. But somehow that was something different than the mesh that was pulled here. “Noctis, please… don't make that face. We can't take this thing any longer, you must be aware of that, "said his father, who had come into his apartment to talk to the investigator. He knew Noctis would be stubborn. Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Regis let the guests in, even if it took a while to get upstairs. Noctis didn't know what he was expecting, but not with a man who seemed only a few years older than himself. Didn't such inspectors always wear a hat and a big mustache? Or so it was often in the old thrillers. At least the trench coat fit into the cliché.

“Good afternoon Mr. Caelum, Ignis Scientia. Detective Office, ”he said politely, showed his ID and shook the older man's hand. "It’s a pleasure to meet you," said Nocti's father, before his son's turn to shake hands. The black-haired man could hardly hide that the visit did not particularly please him and he said nothing. Immediately he turned away to sit down with folded arms at the dining table, where he would endure the show. “May I introduce: This is Prompto Argentum. He is new to us and is currently passing through our department. I hope you don't mind that he will take part in the investigation”, Noctis glanced back at the door when the investigator's voice introduced another person he hadn't noticed before. While his father and Ignis exchanged courtesies, his gaze fell on a blond young man. He smiled friendly, but slightly unsettled and held a briefcase in his hand while he carried a backpack on his back. Freckles adorned his face, which Noctis immediately was fascinated of. The young man had such a charisma that the black-haired man almost forgot that he was actually annoyed and grumpy. He quickly put that face back on and turned away.

The men sat down with him at the table and his father got him that "Noctis, behave!" look. He listened half-heartedly to the conversation, grumbling now and then or glancing briefly at the blonde who had unpacked a small laptop and was busy typing. // cute…how he sticks his tongue out when he’s concentrate // he mentioned before he was jerked out of his thoughts. "... get the photos," he heard. "What uh ... yes ..." he said and got up to get the box in which he had collected the harasser’s stuff. He would have loved to throw everything away. He didn't want to admit it, but the sight of the collected works brought back the uncomfortable feeling in the stomach, which told him that his father had cause for concern. Perhaps they would be able to close the matter quickly and the police would have no reason to interfere in his life. Without a word, he put the box on the table and watched the man with the glasses put on gloves. "This is evidence," he said, looking at the pictures. They mostly showed Noctis themselves. In all situations. "They look like paparazzi pictures," said Prompto, who immediately blushed. Apparently it was uncomfortable for him to have said something without being asked, but no one took it against him. "Yes, indeed," said Ignis, looking thoughtful. Has anyone ever threatened to bring any pictures to the public? Something that makes you uncomfortable? ”Ignis asked his client. Noctis shook his head. “No, not yet,” he said. "Any demands for money" "No ..."

"That's strange, isn't it?" Regis said, worried. “In most cases, isn't it about money? In families like ours? ” “That is often the motive”, confirmed Ignis. "The demands may still come and the perpetrator would like to build up pressure through the pictures first," the man pulled out more pictures and his gaze changed. "There are two pictures that don't show you anymore ..." he said to Noctis. “These are the newest”, he replied. "There. They came with these letters”, he pointed to the box as if there were poison in there. What Noctis meant could hardly be called a letter. They were simply sentences. Written in big red. "Please show me which picture goes with which text," demanded the investigator and his tone was now much more serious. Noctis didn't like that, but tried to appear calm. He did what he was told and leaned back again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde looking up from his laptop to examine the evidence as well. Curiosity was written on his face, followed by horror. // This job is surely too hard for him //, Noctis thought and wasn't sure if **he** was the one at the table who needed protection ...


	2. Couldn't look you in the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the crime begin

Prompto swallowed at the sight of these pictures. He had only been in the detective office for two months and was more of a temporary worker. That was not surprising, especially since he did not have an outstanding degree. He wouldn't describe himself as particularly strong or brave, nor was he highly intelligent like Ignis. It was much more personal ambitions that made him pursue this career path. Ignis had apparently discovered talents in him that he could not even see himself. It was lucky that he came to his university as a speaker and, after a long conversation, made this one-year internship possible for Prompto. If he did well, he might find a department to fit into. Now, of course, in theory he had seen some bad pictures and dealt with scary cases. As macabre as the pictures were, he determined how important photography was in solving many cases. If you only looked very closely, they documented the personal handwriting of the perpetrator! He found that fascinating. But now sitting at the same table with the injured party made everything so much more real. It wasn't just photos anymore, you could also feel the feelings that went with them. At least Prompto sensed a certain vibe to his right, emanating from the young, black-haired man. He had a clear poker face. Despite that grim look, that face was beautiful. Prompto was very sensitive and emphatic when it came to moods. That was exactly what was always interpreted as a weakness. They said he was too soft, not hard enough for a job like that. They were probably right.

In any case, he could well imagine that receiving such pictures could frighten someone. The first one seemed somewhat harmless at first. It showed a park. The photo was taken in the dark. Illuminated by a lantern stood out a bench on which something was placed. A teddy bear that looked battered. In some places it was patched and sewn together. There were only seams where the eyes should be. “When you were here before,” was the note that was sent along. No more and no less. "That's the park in the north of the city," said Prompto, who knew this place only too well. Quiet, isolated from the noisy city center. “Does this place mean anything to you?” Ignis asked the client. He nodded. "I'm there more often. When I need rest”, Noctis said taciturn. “It's nice there. There is even a lake where you can go boating and fishing”, Prompto slipped the words out again. The black-haired one looked at him slightly surprised. "Yes exactly". Ignis eyed the two young men briefly, then continued. “I suppose this bank was not chosen by chance. The plush figure could symbolize your seat”, combined the investigator and earned a nod. Regis, on the other hand, seemed more worried by the second, and Prompto was sure that Ignis wasn't uttering all of his thoughts.

"The photo came last and was the reason why I contacted you", Noctis’ father pointed to the last picture and the blonde couldn't blame him for the fact that he was very worried. It was a poor quality close-up, but the subject was clearly visible. It showed two eyes that were on a kind of table. They were separated out, the background was blurry and dark. // Those are blue //, it shot through the head Prompto and he glanced briefly into the cool blue of Noctis’ eyes before he turned away with red cheeks. “Who does that? Do you think these are human eyes? Has the perpetrator already committed a crime? ", Regis wanted to know. "I'll have a professional check it out," Ignis assured, who was internally sure that these eyes couldn't have come from animals. "Couldn't look you in the eye," the investigator read the enclosed note aloud. “Are there any people who have tried to contact you recently? Which you rejected or something like that? ”, Noctis shook his head. "My son is more like ... not so much around people," Regis explained. Apparently he didn't seem to welcome this fact very much.

Prompto was busy typing while a few more pieces of information were exchanged. Since when the photos came, which people played a role in the environment, what daily routine Noctis had. “We would like to take the photos and letters with us as evidence and examine them. Please keep collecting your inbox. Any clue could be important”, said Ignis, while Prompto took the first fingerprints from Regis and Noctis in order to distinguish them from others. // Nice hands // he noticed as he guided Noctis’ fingers one by one to the marked fields. He had the feeling that he was apparently watching him or was he just imagining it?

“I hate to say it, but I think it is important to take care of your protection. It would make sense if someone was around you regularly, at least for a while”. These words from the investigator suddenly changed the mood. Noctis released his arms and leaned forward. "Under no circumstance. I don't want someone to sit in my apartment day and night and ideally follow me to the loo! ", He protested and Ignis suppressed a sigh. “I can imagine that this will cause you inconvenience. I would not go so far as to order personal protection in closed rooms. But we should consider not at least hiring someone outside who is in your area" “We have very good men from our company”, offered Regis immediately, who seemed to welcome the idea. “That is very kind, Mr. Caelum. However, the utmost discretion is required here. I would prefer to use someone from our department”, said Scientia and Noctis fell back in exasperation. He knew well that he couldn't compete against his father in this regard. Prompto had the feeling that their client generally did not have a lot of trust in people.

“I'll call you as soon as I've spoken to our personal security department. He will then sit down with you again to clarify the general conditions”, said Ignis when they stood at the door to leave the apartment. Of course there was nothing more than a defiant growl and they were almost outside when Noctis raised his voice again. "Will you come again next time?" He asked and it took a moment before Prompto understood that he was meant. "M-me? Ehm", he stammered and looked questioningly at Ignis as if he were his mother who had to give him permission. Was that a smile on his face? “Mr. Argentum is firmly involved in the case. I have attached our business cards to the documents. Contact us if necessary"

* * *

"You are kidding me Iggy! What are you doing to me?" Ignis sighed as the man opposite him tore his long brown hair and leaned back in his chair. A large glass of beer bubbled in front of him while the investigator stirred his tea. "You are the only person who drinks tea in a bar," Gladiolus once said to him. The fact that they were in a bar to discuss business was already a step out of the comfort zone for the man with glasses. Again! It wasn't the first time that he had found himself in such an unsuitable setting with this man. Nevertheless, he was glad that Gladiolus Amicitia even met with him after work and heard him. Even if the two men were very different, Ignis appreciated his colleague very much. He looked rude and wasn't exactly the man for the fine-tuning, but he was not just an investigator, but also the head of personal security. He had often tried to earn money as a bodyguard during their studies, but he did not want to work in this raw trade after graduating. Still - you'd better not mess with this muscular man. Gladiolus not only had muscles and a good professional status, he also had a charm of his own. A charm that made Ignis repeatedly get involved in these official meetings outside the office.

“I'm fed up with these spoiled, rich sons”, he said after Ignis had described the case to him. “I understand you. These cases cost me time and nerves too. This time, however, I feel like it doesn't seem like self-inflicted trouble. Noctis Caelum seems quite difficult to deal with, yet it is different from our usual cases in connection with rich families. That's why I came to you. I think we need the best protection" Gladio leaned slightly over the table and took the beer glass in his hand. “Nice move Iggy. You never make it easy for me to refuse”, he sighed and took a sip. Of course, Gladio had known from the start that there was no way out of here for him. Because damn it, he just couldn't refuse this guy. Ignis didn't know that, however. He knew that his partner had always thought he was a swot while he was at college, when Gladio had almost never missed a student party. There was nothing that connected them and it wasn't until they started in the same police department that they learned to appreciate each other's ways.

“I'll take a look at the boy. Sounds like a stalker with a preference for crazy stuff. The question is whether he's just creepy or dangerous too. ” “I put the evidence in forensic science. Let's see if there are fingerprints and whether this picture is real or fake”, the inspector thought of the photo of the eyes and got lost in his mind for a while. “How did it go with the newcomer? Man, when you see him you'd like to save him from everything, "snorted the dark-haired man. “Do you think it's a good idea to leave him on that case? What if it's not just classic stalking? Can he handle that? ” “I think we shouldn't underestimate Prompto. I have a feeling that he could be of great help to us”, Ignis replied and Gladio raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes? I hope you are right."

They held a little small talk and Ignis was really happy that he could count on Gladios support. He had a strange gut feeling about the case and mostly he could rely on it. So he was happy to have someone on his side who was professional and whom he could trust. They had already solved a few cases together and the investigator noticed that he was somehow more relaxed in the presence of the other man. However, he had also noticed that they didn't know much about each other privately and, strangely, that made him a little unhappy. But what should he also tell? He was boring, his life was boring. As spectacular as his cases were, what was left of his personal life seemed insignificant. The tea is on me”, said Gladiolus finally and put some money on the table. "That's ..." "... not necessary, I know", the taller grinned and shook his head slightly. “It would be nice if we could have a drink somewhere else someday. This pub is almost our second office”, Ignis thought he had misheard. Had the other looked into his head? In general, his colleagues had never asked him if he would go out for a drink with them after work. It was probably his own fault, because he was constantly working overtime and the other employees were also aware of that. He also seemed so unapproachable, even if he hadn't even thought about this fact. Accordingly, he was briefly speechless when asked, which rarely happened. "You overwhelm me with your enthusiasm", Gladio grinned and put on his jacket before he held the door open for Ignis. “So that's a yes. Very nice! I'll get in touch when I've talked to the boy”, with these words he said goodbye and left the other perplexed. Ignis caught himself clearing his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Outrageous ..." he said into the silence, but there was a small, happy tingling sensation in his stomach. And he could rely on his gut feeling ...


	3. You're just like an angel - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> I have already uploaded a chapter this week but hey...today's valentines day.   
> So this is especially for all of you who are celebrate the day alone like me and maybe like to read some stuff.   
> Relax and do something good for yourself <3
> 
> This Chapter is split in two Parts. It's the first time our prepetrator get a little part ;)

Noctis tossed and turned in his bed. Usually he never had a problem falling asleep. He could sleep anytime, anywhere. That he wasn’t able now annoyed him. He knew deep down that this whole thing was making him more nervous than he wanted to admit to himself. In addition to being nervous, he was angry too. Surely his status had got him into this mess. Or much more, the status of his father. Noctis didn't like this false attention. He had never wanted to be in the spotlight and at the same time it took a lot of strength and nerves not to attract attention. He always had to hold back and felt restricted. Every now and then he couldn't avoid appearing in an article or report. To make matters worse, he would have to take up his father's position at some point. Regis was loved by the people for all the social projects he supported. He had always done a lot for others, but there was just a little time left for him, his own son. How often did Noctis wish he'd just grown up in a normal family. Then he wouldn't have a crazy stalker on his cheek! This would limit his life even more in the near future. Any stranger would want to know where he was, what he'd been up to ... Sighing, he rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow.

And then there was this blonde ... he looked so out of place in this job. Noctis actually wanted to be angry that he would now have a trainee and thus one more person than necessary. But somehow he was even looking forward to seeing him again. They were about the same age. Besides, there was something about him that the black-haired man couldn't place at all. Something warm. And admittedly, he looked pretty good! "Prompto Argentum …", Noctis mumbled into his pillow. He had remembered the name well. Maybe because he had his business card in his fingers once or twice.

* * *

The man who was sitting in Noctis’ apartment two days later was definitely not the cute blonde. But on the contrary. Accordingly, the young man sat back grumpily and let Gladiolus' eyebrow twitch irritably. Gladio had known it wouldn't be easy. Ignis had prepared him for it. But in contrast to his colleague, his patience was not so strong and he feared that this would be a hard test. Noctis didn't say much. He seemed to resist like a cat.. The superintendent was glad that the father was present, who stopped the contradictions here and there before Gladio could make himself unpopular. He didn't like it when the work of his men was so little valued. “So let's say again: We regularly send a civilian patrol car over in the evenings. The times will be different so that we remain inconspicuous and unpredictable. The colleagues will stay on site for one to two hours. You also let us know about excursions and activities. We will then decide to what extent we will position emergency services nearby. In addition, me or a colleague will come by twice a week to document and assess the situation”, summarized the commissioner. This was absolutely a minimum of oversight, but at least something they could agree on. A start. Now at least he didn't have to admit to Ignis that his help was refused. He was glad if he could somehow help this stressed-out man. He knew Ignis had already done some research. He wrote him in an email that he had the results from the forensic science. The specialist there was one of the best and at the same time a thorn in Gladio's eyes. Ravus Nox Fleuret got on his nerves even more than all the rich sons he had to guard. He was an arrogant asshole who knows everything better. He had no idea why Ignis could deal with him so well and he also didn't know what annoyed him about it. Ignis, at least, seemed to enjoy Ravus’ respect.   
  


The results were there quickly. No fingerprints whatsoever, which suggested that the perpetrator was reasonably deliberate and careful. It was possible to enlarge the photo of the eyes in order to be able to take a closer look. Accordingly, it could almost certainly say that they actually had to be real human eyes. The question arose how the perpetrator had gotten to this. Gladio was allowed to present these facts directly to his client. His trained gaze immediately noticed how a touch of uncertainty flickered over Noctis’ face. That was probably one of the reasons why he agreed to let the investigators do their job. He had everything that was necessary signed and was packing up his things when Noctis hesitantly looked at him. "I uh ... I'm with a friend on the weekend," he said and he could see that he was struggling to reveal this information. “Well, then I'd say your taxi for the evening is already booked. Your girlfriend? ”Asked the inspector and Noctis blushed slightly. "No!" He protested a little too violently. Gladio paused. If the friend was just a date or an affair, it would be extremely unwise to let them know that there was an investigation. But clarifying this question in front of the father was really not cool. "Well then ... clarify how the meeting should go. We'll call again tomorrow to think about how it works”, with the words the man got up from the expensive sofa and was escorted to the door. He shook Regis’ hand, who thanked him, and Noctis briefly raised his hand before he left.

"Yo Iggy. The boy agreed ... nah ... standard program ... you did not promise too much. It's a bit of a pain in the ass. You owe me something”, Gladiolus contacted his colleague as soon as he was in the car. He seemed to be satisfied, which also made the investigator grin in satisfaction. Then something occurred to him. “Hey, I might have something for your little protégé. Our mandate will go out at the weekend. Send him over and let him record the general conditions” “That shouldn't be a problem for Prompto. It's impressive how you pretend to think of our trainee so that you don't have to deal with Caelum yourself”, of course Ignis had seen through him immediately. Gladio snorted, but knew there was no point in denying it. "This is odds and sods, Specs. I have more important things to do. For example go for a drink with you”, he persisted. At some point Ignis just had to give in. There was a long silence. “After work tomorrow”, was that a consent? The brown-haired grinned wider, even if he was a little surprised. "‘Kay. For me, closing time means 9 pm at the latest, got it? No night shift! ”, He knew the other guy. Nine o'clock was late enough, assuming they left right after work. "At 9 o'clock", Ignis confirmed on the other side. Amicitia happily put down his cell phone. He has wanted to go out with Ignis for a long time, only as colleagues of course. But if he was honest with himself, he was much more interested in getting to know the other on a private level. He had never really succeeded in doing this before, because the man didn't talk much about himself. Their common case had its good side.

* * *

_One feather after another was attached to the old newspaper. They were fresh, bloody. What a mess. But the red looked so beautiful on the innocent white. As beautiful as him. "The black angel," they called him in the article. He was shown large in the picture in the middle of the article. From behind, looking over the shoulder. He had been a hero that day. In the right place at the right time. An accident. Probably came after his generous father. No, he was different from his father! It was one of the few articles about him. The feathers fitted so perfectly into the picture! An artwork! Very carefully, the person slipped their work of art into an envelope ..._

* * *

Prompto swallowed and stared at the building he and Ignis had visited a few days ago. Today he was there alone. His fingers clutched a small briefcase, and he looked determined. "You can do it Prompto!", he said to himself. Ignis and Gladio trusted him and he didn't want to disappoint them. It wasn't really a big deal, but yet he was excited. Was it because of the assignment, or perhaps more because of the client? Noctis made him nervous. Not just because of his grumpy behavior. That was certainly challenging. The conversation could get very tough. In addition, however, Prompto couldn't avoid finding this young man incredibly attractive. He was handsome and kind of ... interesting. He had a feeling that there was much more to this facade. But he couldn't think of their client that way, could he? He couldn't let himself be thrown off course! "Let's go!" Said the blonde to himself and walked towards the front door. He was let in. Sure, Noctis knew someone was coming. He just didn't know who it was. The blonde entered the big elevator and still felt uncomfortable. He hated small, closed rooms. So he was glad when the doors finally opened and he could step out. He headed for the door that led to the large apartment and knocked. "Open!" It echoed and he carefully stepped inside. Prompto’s heart was pounding harder than needed. "H-Hello!" He said as he took two steps inside. He could immediately see the huge living area, including the open kitchen and a view that was priceless. "Come in- ... uh ... you?”, Noctis looked at him. Apparently surprised. Prompto couldn't read it. However, the black-haired man looked as if he had just got up. Hair tousled, with sweatpants and a shirt and he looked slightly sleepy. At least he must have made it from the bed to the sofa, because he was just getting up from it. This sight didn't make him any less attractive and Prompto caught himself standing in the door frame, perplexed and with his mouth slightly open. Then suddenly Noctis grinned. "The day starts better than expected ..."


	4. You're just like an angel - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Time for Noctis and Prompto to get to know each other ;)

Noctis was surprised that Prompto came by and saw his heart skipped joyfully. He didn't really know him yet, but maybe the conversation didn't get quite so dull now. He had been tired and annoyed, even if he had got extra time off for this appointment today. A special favor if you worked for your own father so that you can take on responsibility for companies forever afterwards. Anything but fun or interesting. He just wasn't made for that. He wondered how he'd passed the university degree so well in the first place. Now he wasn't in that bad mood anymore, and that was only because of this stranger. He was still standing around stiffly in the entrance, but at least he had managed to take off his shoes. That wasn't strictly necessary, but Noctis left it uncommented. "Sofa?" He asked. That was more comfortable than the dining table. “Um, good! “, Prompto nodded and sat down on the sofa. “Haven't had breakfast yet. Do you want something too? ”His father might disagree, but he could be hospitable if he wanted! Well, maybe he could have combed his hair beforehand, but surely it would be through in a few minutes. Would have been enough by phone. “Breakfast?” Asked the blonde astonished, probably referring to the time. "Well ... coffee wouldn't be bad," he said without criticizing Noctis’ morning routine. The expensive coffee machine made noises and a little later the black-haired man arrived with a tray. Coffee, milk and a bowl of corn flakes. He sat down next to Prompto and automatically felt strange. That was already completely different from the conversations with Ignis or this muscle pack ... what was his name? Gladiolus! It could be because they were sitting on the sofa or because his father wasn't there. Or maybe it was because Prompto looked so good and had a completely different charisma than his previous conversation partners.

He had unpacked his laptop and gratefully accepted the coffee. He was just about to start his business when he looked at the television. At first Noctis thought he was impressed by the size, but then said to his amazement, “Wow! Is that the new Battle of Kings? ” Ahh, right! He had just paused his game. "Do you know that?" He said. "Yes! I love the game! But I only have the old parts”, the blonde’s eyes shone and Noctis had to smile slightly. “Well, the new part is only just released. I could get it right away! It's dope! ", Shit, did that sound too spoiled? ”Maybe uh ... there is a chance that you can play a round, too" he added quickly. Did it do better? They had known each other for like a few minutes and he already offered Prompto to play video games with him? He didn't seem to notice how weird that was, but his eyes shone even more. "What really? That would be so cool! ".

Okay, newbie or not. The guy loved to gamble! The first ice was broken. Within minutes. The blond with the freckles seemed to remember why he was there and hastily grabbed his little laptop. "Is it okay if we start?" He asked and Noctis thought he saw a light pink tinge on his cheeks. "Ask me", Noctis said, leaning back while he ate his cereals. "Mr. Amicitia told me that you will meet a friend on the weekend”, the blonde began. "Yup" "Is she uhm ..." "My girlfriend? No. I get asked that all the time. I'm starting to think everyone expects that from me! ”Noctis said bitterly. He was so sick of the question! Luna was his longest friend, she was like a sister to him! Their families had been closely related for a long time. She was a well-respected pediatrician. Beautiful like no other and kind-hearted. She worked in one of her parents' hospitals. Certainly she would be a perfect wife, but after a brief relationship with a woman, Noctis was very sure that he would rather fish on the other bank. His radar told him the blonde next to him did too, or was that just a secret hope? In any case, he looked at him a little worried. Damn. He didn't mean to scold him like that. "Sorry. But she is really just a very good friend,” he said quickly in a milder tone. “Her name is Luna. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Surely it's important, isn't it? ", He asked and as if to confirm Prompto began to type. Little did he know that he was just wondering where he had heard the name before? "Hmmm ... then she is a very important person for you?" He asked carefully. Noctis nodded. "Yes. She also knows about the weird stalker. I put my hand in the fire to make sure that she isn't the creep”, he said and the other continued typing. "It has to be tough right? I mean ... uhm ... when other people have expectations of your own love life? ", the blonde looked at him a little depressed. Noctis was not used to such reactions. Usually he was only envied for what he had. Nobody seemed to really want to deal with him or his situation. So it took him a moment to formulate an answer. "It's annoying!" He repeated bitterly. "Luna also has a boyfriend, even if people pretend he doesn’t exist," his friend just didn't have it much easier.

Prompto nodded understandingly. It was weird, but apparently he didn't just seem interested in the things that were important to the job. Half the time he didn't write anything down. It was like a normal conversation among ... friends? Were they not actually strangers to one another? How could anyone manage to stop it feeling this way in a very short time? Of course they also talked about planning for the weekend and what to be prepared for, but that didn't feel too bad. Somehow, Noctis even found it a bit pity that they finished so quickly.

* * *

Prompto's insecurity also got better by the minute. He relaxed, but there was still a slight tingling sensation in his stomach area. Noctis was not as uncomfortable as he had been before. The blonde felt the need to learn more about him. How he lived and what he liked to do. Unfortunately he was mainly there for work and had a job to do. So he wrote down everything that was necessary. Who was Noctis’ company, the time they wanted to go out and where to go. Since the other was cooperative, this task was done quickly. He carefully closed the laptop. “Thank you. Someone will be here at ten to seven. We'll pick you up first and then Luna”, Prompto said finally. He felt the need to delay the moment in which he had to leave a little longer, but the other took care of that for him. “Do you have to go straight back? I mean uh ... you sure have a break today, right?” Prompto looked at the clock and considered. “We finished faster than I thought. I told Gladio I would give him the report around 2 p.m. We had planned more time because we thought you'd be stubborn again”, the blonde couldn't help but grin and Noctis pouted. "I just don't like to share my life with anybody," he said and Prompto thought that he should feel a little honored. "I’ve got you. But Gladio and Ignis are really nice. You can trust both of them”, he assured. His client looked thoughtful for a moment, then just nodded slightly. “So what is it? Time to play a round? Show me what you got! ", he held out a controller. It looked so new as if no one had ever used it. // There's a lap! // Prompto said to himself and accepted the challenge.

He knew this was definitely not his job, but it was damn fun! The new "Battle of Kings" was even better than he had imagined and it looked even cooler on the big screen. Of course Noctis was much better, but Prompto didn't make it easy for him. At that moment they were just two young men hanging out and having fun. The blonde noticed how relaxed the other was. Every now and then he gave him a nudge with his elbow, and when Prompto almost won, he ruffled his hair. That made his stomach tingle and there was nothing he would like to do better than just spend the day here. But time just passed too fast while having fun and gambling and he didn't want to neglect his duty. "I really have to go," he said with a sigh and put the controller aside. "I want a revenge soon!" He demanded anyway and Noctis grinned. "You can have it!" He also got up from the sofa and accompanied the blonde to the door. Prompto opened it. "So um ... see you soon," he said and stepped out. His gaze fell to the side and he saw a large envelope that was in the mailbox next to the apartment door. Since the rich and beautiful lived almost exclusively in this residential building, the post naturally came right up to the door of the apartment and was not thrown down in front of the entrance. Noctis’ gaze followed Prompto's and he pulled the envelope out of the mailbox.

Even if he was a newbie, Prompto immediately had a bad feeling and he could see in the face of his client that there was also suspicion. He opened the envelope and pulled out a large sheet of paper. The blonde could already see from behind that something red was shimmering through. They both seemed to be holding their breath. There was silence as Noctis stared at the paper with disgust. Prompto quickly looked around and then gently pushed the other man back into the apartment to close the door behind them. He gently touched his upper arm. "What is it?" The black-haired man turned the paper over to him in silence and his eyes widened. It was a newspaper article with a large picture of Noctis in the middle. Feathers were glued to his back and looked quite worn. All the paper and the quills were adorned with red stains that looked very much like blood. Also in red, in large letters, was "You're just like an angel"

"Fuck that psycho!“ Noctis hissed with contempt and Prompto thought for a moment that he was about to tear the paper apart. He quickly took a handkerchief to take the letter from the other's hand and carefully slid it back into the envelope. The feathers appeared to be real. However, it was more important to him to take care of the client first than to analyze the evidence. Noctis sat down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and clenched one hand into a fist. “What does that prick want from me?” “I think you might have a sick suitor, right? I mean ... if the person compares you to an angel, "Prompto mused. “Do you think it's a woman?” Asked Noctis and the two looked at each other for a long time. The blonde wasn't sure whether to ask that question. "Well um ... maybe. Or could it also ... “, the black-haired man let out a hiss and averted his gaze from him. A bitter smile graced his face. "Could be a guy too, if he really is an admirer," he said. It was inappropriate for Prompto to blush and his heart to beat a little faster at that moment, he was aware of that. He quickly tried to be professional again. Fortunately, he didn't have to ask any further questions as Noctis was already speaking. He sounded bitter, but apparently he sensed that the information might be important. “I used to be out with women, recently I secretly had a long-term deal with a man. But that was a longer ago. That ... well ... I like it more ... kind of. But… maybe I'm not made for relationships or something”, he sounded a little dejected. “Anyway, the person could be female or male. So it doesn’t help us”, he shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, who says that is meant seriously? Maybe it's whoever thinks I’m a piece of shit or something. Who means that words ironically" Prompto thought about it. He could well imagine that these words were meant seriously, because Noctis’ appearance was really outstanding. An angel or a little demon who didn't know how seductive he was? Surely there were some people who felt that way. “It would be better if I inform Ignis, agree?”, Prompto asked cautiously, even though he knew he had to do it anyway. Noctis sighed. "You'd better call Inspector Specs, right?" he said to Prompto's relief. "How about we bring your revenge forward until he joins the ghost hunting?”


	5. Not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis was brave and Iggy and Gladio will go out to NOT a date ;)

Ignis was really glad. An evening with Gladio couldn't be that bad. It would do him good to do something outside of work, and his colleague wasn't the worst company. He had resisted it for a long time. Better to keep work and private life separate. On the other hand ... work devoured his free time anyway. He didn't have many private contacts, even more in a professional context. He also knew Gladiolus before they worked together. Besides, it was just a simple meeting and not a date! Maybe he had already thought a little too much about his evening outfit for that...  
In any case, the anticipation of the meeting was suppressed by a phone call from his protégé. The investigator had immediately rushed to Caelum's apartment and was now examining the newly arrived piece of paper. To his surprise, Noctis had offered him a coffee, which he had gratefully accepted. The quality was really good, even if he didn't know if his client appreciated it as much as he did. The expensive machine and the exquisite beans had caught his eye on an earlier visit. In general, he was amazed at Noctis’ hospitality. He was still taciturn, but compared to the previous meetings, he seemed less distant. As it was usual for Ignis, he grasped the situation quickly. He immediately noticed the two controllers on the coffee table and his gaze wandered to Prompto. Of course, he could have blamed him for playing video games with their mandate while he was working. On the contrary, however, the investigator had hoped that the blonde could be the icebreaker. However, that had worked faster than he would have thought. He had already given him some information that was relevant to the case.

"Can you tell me whether this article is relevant, Mr. Caelum?" Ignis asked, turning to the black-haired man. "Noctis," the young man said. He hated the formalities, but the investigator couldn't have known that. "Okay, Noctis," he confirmed with a nod. Unfortunately, the feathers and blood made the article largely illegible to him. "It was just inflated again," said Caelum now and his face screwed up. “Big story. I was there by chance. A group of guys beat up a boy. Pretty bad, actually. Nobody could have stand there and watch, right? I just helped him ... “, Noctis shrugged his shoulders while Prompto looked at him with wide eyes. He seemed very impressed. "Wow? All alone? But that was dangerous, wasn't it? ”The other one now smiled slightly while leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. “Well, I can defend myself. Have been doing martial arts for years. My dad said it was necessary. He wasn't so wrong. Plus, the guys were way too busy. Didn't even notice me. I pulled a board over the head of one of them and he was immediately knocked out. The others weren't such a problem anymore”, he explained. Ignis found this action to be quite reckless, but also made it clear to him that his mandate was more responsible for his fellow men than it was to be expected. “We can unsubscribe from Gladio, can't we Iggy?”, Prompto said with a grin and Ignis smiled too. "I’m afraid we won't do him the favor," he said. “What happened to the perpetrators?” “Well, two actually managed to somehow run away. I have no idea what became of them. The third went to jail pretty quickly. Already had a criminal record anyway. ”, Noctis explained and Ignis made notes. “The victim was badly injured. I don't know if they really intended to beat him to death. He also comes from an influential family. Perfect story for the newspapers."

* * *

Ignis took a look at the clock. He would just about to be able to take a shower at home to change clothes. He had almost expected to have to use the showers in the police station again. He immediately went to Ravus with the new evidence and when he saw the newspaper article, his face grimaced. "Tz! So is your case really Noctis Lucis Caelum? ”He said derogatory and Ignis was surprised. “I am not surprised he has enemies. Corrosive guy”, hissed his colleague. "You know him?" “You could say so. He's been friends with my sister for years. I have no idea why. She is so very different from him. Kind-hearted, educated, charming ... he's not doing her any good! ", Ignis could clearly feel the dislike in Ravus’ voice. The case got stranger and stranger. "I ask you, however, of all refusal to accept the evidence," the man with the light hair looked at him. “I am professional. And since you're the one asking me, I'll jump over my shadow” The inspector was relieved. He really had to rely on Ravus’ full commitment. Of course he knew that he was first class in his work, but he was also special in handling. His colleague was aware of his intelligence and found it difficult to cooperate with people whom he denied a comparable IQ. He seemed to underestimate Gladiolus in particular at this level. Lots of muscles, little brain. Just a hench. That was Ravus’ opinion. Even during their studies, the two of them did not get along with each other. He and Ignis, on the other hand, had had some good conversations late into the night. Philosophized about things, discussed her essays and work and ended up having one or two conversations physically. Ravus was clearly sapiosexual and actually he would have ascribed this trait to Ignis as well. Accordingly, the analyst could not understand why such a good collegial relationship had apparently developed between Ignis and Gladiolus. Wasn't he also annoyed by his boorish manner at the time?

Ignis and Ravus had a lot in common, yet they were very different in personality. The investigator was not judgmental against others and was ready to open up new views. Perhaps that was also a reason why he had agreed to this meeting and was now waiting in his apartment, slightly nervous and fully dressed. For this evening he wanted to put the thoughts of his case aside! But if he wasn't talking about work, what should he talk to Gladio about? Wasn't his private life more ... boring? Taking a deep breath, he went into the fresh air to wait outside. The other had insisted on picking him up and in fact he came on time. The fancy black car stopped at his front door and Ignis got in. They had already sat together in a company car, but this was different. "Hey! Super punctual, whatever else. Then we can start right away”, Gladio greeted him informally. // _He smells nice_ // that was the first thing the investigator noticed. He was always sensitive to smells, but this light, masculine scent that emanated from the other was very pleasant for him. “Good evening, Gladio. Thank you for picking me up”, he said. "No prob. It's on the way anyway”, replied the dark-haired man and laid his hands casually on the steering wheel. "Speaking of which ... you didn't mention exactly where we are going to", Ignis stated and was amazed at himself. Why hadn't he asked? Usually such details were important to him. He liked being in control of the situation. Even if it is only to adapt the outfit perfectly to the upcoming establishment. Yes, his head was full of his work, but otherwise he was not sloppy in other areas either. Apparently he had just let Gladio do it and trusted him. “Don't worry, Iggy. I won't kidnap you. No sketchy places”, his colleague said with a grin. "Let yourself be surprised for a change ..."

* * *

Eventually the two men ended up in an Irish pub just outside of town. The O'Neils wasn't one of those small, dusty bars, but was very inviting, high quality and cozy. The dark wood created a feel-good atmosphere and live music played at a comfortable volume. Gladio was a little proud of himself, as he could already see when entering that Ignis was looking around with interest and exuding satisfaction. Maybe he didn't think he could do it, but it was very important to him that his team partner felt comfortable that evening. Besides, he could assess him quite well, even if he revealed little about themselves. Gladio helped him out of his coat and he immediately noticed how good the other looked. "Nice outfit", he said the compliment immediately and Ignis was just able to hide the surprise. "Thank you very much," he replied, almost looking a little flattered. They sit at a table in the corner and study the large drink menu. "Are you here more often?" Ignis asked and Gladio nodded. "Sometimes yes. So far only alone” “I could have imagined that you were taking women out here ”, with this comment from the other, it was he who was a bit surprised. But then the bigger one laughed. "With women? When I go out with the ladies, I don't go to an Irish pub. Hasn't happened for a long time anyway”, he said the last few words to himself and turned the page. Ignis probably still saw him as a womanizer. Damn it, he really overdid it when he was a student. What was he actually searching for? Whatever it was, he never got it. After all, he'd preferred sex with men, but he hadn't been looking for these fast-paced acts for a long time. At some point you just grow up. He had never really spoken to his former classmate about such things. There used to be rumors in the university that Ignis had something with Ravus. The thought had burned itself firmly into his brain and made him sick. This lacquer monkey didn't fit Iggy at all! Maybe today would be a good opportunity to learn more about Ignis and maybe also about his love life. He hadn't actually planned to rush ahead like that, but his heart was on the tip of his tongue and where they were on the subject...

“On the other hand, I would take guys out here on a date. I think that goes down very well”, Gladio completed his sentence and couldn't help but grin. Man, he was a little sorry that he blushed Iggy's face, but that look was priceless. He was smart and had clearly understood the innuendo. The bigger one was a little bit afraid now that he had leaned too far out of the window. He had probably thrown Ignis off the hook. But he was wrong. He even started to laugh easily. Not a polite smile, but a real laugh and Gladio knew immediately that he wanted to see him laugh again and again. "Absolutely. It’s charming. One could think that you know what men prefer" Sure. Ignis probably did not suspect that the other person actually had experience in dating men. But otherwise he was such a good nose. _//Challenge accepted, Specs //_ Gladio thought, wondering how long it would be before the penny dropped. This could be an enjoyabel evening!


End file.
